Pegasus
by Nikola Tesla
Summary: Alternate Reality. Jack let's Daniel go to Atlantis. UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Okay, I was watching Rising and this came out.**

**Summary: Alternate Reality. Jack let's Daniel go to Atlantis.**

**

* * *

  
**

Daniel watched as the eighth chevron was locked. This was an amazing discovery. It was a shame that he wouldn't be going. He watched Doctor Weir go through the Stargate and he looked at Jack.

"C'mon Jack" replied Daniel with a slight frown on his face.

Jack looked at Daniel, "No"

"I-I-I could just grab my ..." Daniel began.

Jack interrupted, "No"

Daniel finished his sentence, "kit" as he gave a slight sour look at Jack.

Jack really didn't want Daniel to go, but he figured that since they had destroyed the replicators already and there wasn't really a threat anymore that he would let him go. Jack looked as the final member of the expedition went through.

"Go get your stuff Daniel," Jack

Daniel looked at Jack a bit confuse, "What stuff?"

"I'm letting you go, you got five minutes" Jack stated.

Daniel smiled at Jack and hugged him as he quickly grabbed his gear. Ha ha! He actually had it packed, hoping like something like this would happen. He then ran back into the gate room. He was almost up the ramp when O'Neill grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Jack?" he asked

Jack handed him a bottle of wine, "Give that to Weir"

Daniel smiled and took the bottle of wine into his hand. "Very well" he said with a slight pause as he made his way towards the wormhole and turned. "Thanks Jack, you won't regret this," as he entered the event horizon.

END.

**So do you want me to continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Well, if people want me to continue than I will do. I hope everyone enjoys this.**

**

* * *

  
**

"That's every…"replied Colonel Sumner as he sees Doctor Jackson come through the gate. "What the hell?" the Colonel stated as he looked at Jackson.

Jackson stood near Sumner and looked around the infrastructure. He didn't hear Sumner as he just looked amazed. "This is amazing" he said tilting his head. "The infrastructure is different from the ones we have encountered in our galaxy"

"Doctor Jackson" snapped the Colonel

Jackson came back to reality as he heard Sumner's voice, "Sorry, Colonel" he said as Weir came near them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" demanded Sumner

"Colonel settle down" replied Weir as she looked at Jackson. "Well, why are you here?"

Jackson looked at the two as the Colonel demanded to know why he was here. Then Elizabeth wanted to know the same thing. "Jack let me go" he said as he handed Weir a bottle of wine attached was a note.

Sumner looked at Jackson sighing, "Well, I can't argue with that"

"Me either, colonel" Weir said with a soft smile as she then read the attached note.

_Weir,_

_Sorry for the last minute addition. I didn't want Daniel to go, but I figured it wouldn't hurt him. Let's just say that this is a lesson. Just remember he is like a dog, he needs to be checked on every few hours. Perhaps make that Sheppard kid his friend, and remember to have his own bed in the infirmary with that Scottish guy, and finally don't let him download any Ancient things in his mind._

_Best Wishes,_

_Jack O'Neill_

Weir read the note and placed it in her jacket pocket as she looked at Daniel. "Well, now we just need to find you something to do"

Daniel was about to say something when he was interrupted by Major Sheppard. "We are underwater"

Daniel, Sumner, and Weir looked at Sheppard.

"Underwater?" asked Weir

"Yes" Sheppard said as he motioned for the three to follow him to a window.

The three followed Sheppard to a window and looked out the window.

"How are we…" Weir began to say as she was interrupted by McKay.

"I was just about to tell you" McKay said sighing. "It looks as if there is some kind of force field holding it back"

Jackson leaned over and looked to see what he could see. It was an amazing site to see. He was again about to say something when Sumner interrupted his thoughts.

Sumner replied, "I'd say we're under several hundred feet of ocean. If we can't dial out, this could be a problem"

"Well, if the stories are right there has to be a way to uh…make the city reappear on the ocean's surface" replied Daniel

Weir, McKay, Sumner, and Sheppard looked at Jackson.

"Right, maybe that hologram we found can give us details" replied McKay

"Hologram?" asked Jackson

McKay looked at Jackson, "Yes a hologram we went into this room and this hologram started to appear once we were near this console" McKay paused "It is kind of amazing, Doctor Beckett found it apparently it talks about their history, but uh you already know their history, right Doctor Jackson?"

Jackson listened to McKay. He wanted to see this hologram, but at this particular time he wasn't going too because McKay was being his lovely self-centered self which kind of annoyed Jackson a bit. "Uh, if you're talking about my ascension, I don't recall any ancient history"

McKay snickered, "Well, it's a shame"

Weir looked at McKay as he snickered, "McKay, just because he doesn't recall the information doesn't mean to get all snippy over it"

McKay looked at Weir, "Right"

Weir sighed, "However, I want to see this hologram as I am sure, Jackson and the others want to see it"

Jackson shook his head and didn't say a word as McKay led the way to where the hologram was. The woman in the hologram was going on about ancient history. It was quiet fascinating. Jackson listened to the hologram as people made comments about it.

"So they sunk the city" replied Beckett

"Doctor Jackson said there has to be a way to make it remerge itself" replied Weir

McKay's voice chimed in, "And when do we trust an archeologist's gut insist?"

"I don't like the fact they got their asses kicked," replied Sumner

Jackson heard the comments and sighed. He decided to leave the room. There was no use in hearing McKay's voice. He then headed to the control room and sat down at one of the chairs. As he was in one of the chairs he saw something strange happening on one of the computers. It wasn't good. He then got back up and went to the hologram room.

"Power levels are dropping," he said in a calm tone.

McKay turned around, "That's impossible"

Zelenka then came into the room, "I'm afraid it is true"

"Get off of the platform, Carson" McKay ordered

"Why?" Carson asked "I wanted to hear it again"

"What does this mean?" asked Sumner

Jackson sighed, "Uh we could all die?"

"That's not good" replied Sheppard

"I don't want to die" replied Beckett

Sumner looked at Sheppard and Beckett. "No one is dying, I'm sure our brilliant scientists will find a way to let us live"

McKay smiled, "Why thank you for those kind words, Colonel"

Sumner gave a nasty look at McKay, "And by scientists I meant Jackson and Zelenka"

TBC.


End file.
